May Angels Lead You In
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: Song-fic. Odd falls into the digital sea. Aelita and Ulrich mourn. AxU. Sad.


**Another song-fic. Anyway, I heard this song and wondered, but after looking up the lyrics I couldn't resist. Pairing is AxU. I don't write much AxU so have fun with this one,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the song May Angels Lead You In.**

_There's no one in town I know,_

_You gave us someplace to go._

_I never said thank you for that._

_I thought I might get one more chance._

Aelita smiled at Odd, not speaking, he seemed to understand anyway though.

Odd smiled back, "Everything's hard at first, but I'm sure that it will get better."

She opened her mouth to say something, and Odd quieted her softly.

"That's what friends are for." He said, mentally adding, _just like in Lyoko, I will always protect you._

Aelita nodded, getting up and leaving the room quietly.

_What would you think of me now,_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_Now I'll never have a chance._

A tear rolled softly down Aelita's face. She wiped it away with her hand. Odd had been such a good friend, always willing to help her, always turning a frown to a smile, no matter how hard life was, he was always there to ease her pain; but not anymore. Aelita closed her eyes, willing the terrible memory away, as if she could change anything.

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

That memory, of Odd's demise, would haunt her for the rest of her life. The battle on Lyoko was tougher than ever before, William more powerful than ever. Only Odd and Aelita remained, both Ulrich and Yumi had been devirtualized.

"Go Aelita." Odd whispered, "I'll distract him."

Aelita nodded hesitantly, knowing that she had no choice in the matter anyway.

Odd darted towards William, aiming shot after shot at him. William dodged most of them, before finally getting hit once.

"Now Aelita!" Odd yelled, taking his attention away from William for a moment.

That moment was all that William needed. Odd stood close enough to the edge of the platform that a simple shove would send him tumbling into the digital sea. William easily kicked Odd's feet from beneath him, causing Odd to fall towards him, although his feet now dangled precariously over the edge. Odd gripped William's ankles in order to pull himself back up, but William kicked him away, making Odd slip out of view, and down into the digital sea.

"Aelita!" He called desperately.

She ran towards the place where he had fallen, "Odd!" She called, her mind, numb with fear, slowed, letting her think of devirtualizing Odd mere seconds too late. A blinding column of light shot skywards as Odd hit the surface of the digital sea, lost forever.

_So what would you think of me now,_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_Now I'll never have a chance._

A gentle touch pulled Aelita from her memories. She turned her head to face whoever it was that had touched her, hoping against hope that it was who she knew it could not be. Her eyes filled once more with tears as she saw that it was Ulrich who had entered her room.

"I'm sorry," He said softly, "I miss him too."

"He was always such a great friend." Aelita said, her voice catching slightly as she said it, "He always was so selfless, and I never thanked him for it."

"He was just happy to be with you." Ulrich comforted her softly.

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

"I'm sure that most of the angels guided him on his final path." Ulrich said comfortingly.

_May angels lead you in._

"Really?" Aelita asked, looking sadly up at Ulrich.

"I can even tell you who wasn't there." Ulrich said confidently.

_May angels lead you in._

"Who?" Aelita whispered, her voice still catching in her throat.

"You." Ulrich said, tears welling up in his eyes as he did so.

Aelita smiled weakly, "But neither were you."

_And if you were with me tonight,_

_I'd sing to you just one more time._

_A song for a heart so big,_

_God wouldn't let it live._

"I bet he's watching us right now," Ulrich said softly, fighting back tears, "He wouldn't want us to be sad."

"He'd crack some stupid joke, just to make us smile." Aelita agreed tearfully, a sad smile gracing her face.

"I miss his stupid jokes." Ulrich hiccupped.

"And his silly songs." Aelita added.

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

"His wild ideas, his endless appetite, all his different quirks and dreams." Ulrich sighed; Aelita could tell he was crying.

"Why did he have to go?" Aelita asked, her tears sliding down her face.

Ulrich didn't answer; his breathing became shallow as his tears flowed down his face.

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

Aelita turned to face Ulrich, tears slid down both their faces. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him into a hug.

"Thank you," Aelita whispered, her voice cracking from crying.

"For what?" Ulrich asked, his voice also cracking.

"For everything, I never thanked Odd, and I won't make the same mistake twice." Aelita concluded, before burying her face in Ulrich's shoulder.

_May angels lead you in._

---------------------------------

**I hope you liked it. I cried while writing it, which was hard, because it's hard to spell correctly if you can't see the keyboard. Anyways, R&R!**


End file.
